1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet feeding. More particularly, it relates to compact sheet feed apparatus for attachment to a printer, wherein sheets are shingled in a direction perpendicular to the feed direction while providing positive second sheet restraint.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, shingling usually occurs in the direction in which sheets are to be fed. Picker means are provided for removing a sheet once its edge is separated. When space is not limited such a system is adequate. When it is desired to have a compact sheet feed attachment, however, conventional sheet separation by shingling proves too bulky and mechanically complex. Means are needed to either raise the stack as it is depleted or to lower the feed mechanism. Further, the requirement of second sheet restraint mechanisms also adds complexity.